Carta de un amigo
by Michiru14
Summary: Para mitigar su frustración, Naruto decide escribir una carta contando todo lo que piensa sobre Sasuke, una carta que su amigo nunca leerá... ¿o sí?
1. Carta de un amigo

Un pequeño twoshot que se me ocurrió de repente. Tendrá continuación con la correspondiente respuesta de Sasuke, y tal vez tenga más si me veo con ganas y tiene éxito.

Es _shonen ai_, teniendo como pareja _NaruSasu _o viceversa.

Espero que os guste.

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Carta de un amigo**_

"_Si te sientes tan frustrado sobre este tema no te lo guardes para ti. Todos estamos hasta las narices de oírte despotricar contra Sasuke, así que ¿por qué en lugar de llenarnos la cabeza con tonterías no escribes lo que realmente sientes? Me da la sensación de que ni tú mismo tienes claro cuáles son tus sentimientos por él."_

Y rememorando la odiosa estúpida charla de Kakashi-sensei, escribo esta porquería de carta que no servirá para nada, porque obviamente tú no la vas a leer, Sasuke. Dicen que me tranquilizaré y soltaré mi frustración si escribo sobre ti, así que comprobaré si esta estrategia funciona de verdad o no, ttebayoo. Si no funciona, nunca más escribiré sobre ti o sobre cualquier otra cosa odio escribir, es igual que estudiar... Si funciona no escribiré otra. Estaré demasiado ocupado entrenándome y buscándote como para perder el tiempo en estas tonterías, así que…

Supongo que la única manera de que escriba más cartas como ésta es que tú me contestes, cosa que nunca sucederá y no porque estés lejos y no me dirijas la palabra, sino porque tú nunca harías una cosa tan estúpida ¿verdad? ¡Nosotros somos hombres de acción que se dicen las cosas cara a cara o a puñetazos! Nunca escribiríamos cosas así.

En fin… ¿cómo te va? ¡Qué tontería preguntarlo si no vas a responder! Y aunque respondieras este es un comienzo demasiado típico como para mencionarlo si quiera, ttebayoo. Empezaré de nuevo.

¿En qué estás pensando, teme? Provocando una guerra unido al bando enemigo, contra nosotros, contra mí… contra las personas que te han apoyado siempre. ¿No crees que eres un poco injusto? ¡No, más bien egoísta! ¿No has pensado en los niños de la aldea? Hay bebés y mujeres embarazas, teme, y civiles que no tienen culpa de nada de lo que sucedió con Itachi y tu… ¡arrgg! ¡Si tengo que hablar contigo, no quiero hablar sobre esto! Parece más bien una carta política a… bueno, lo que sea esta carta.

Empezaré otra vez.

Sasuke, ¡vuelve a casa! ¡Ah, mierda, esto tampoco está bien!

Otra vez.

Sasuke, no sé de qué hablar contigo. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que cuando estábamos juntos siempre nos peleábamos y lo que nos decíamos era a base de gritos y guantazos, así que no sé qué decirte ahora. Sería mucho más fácil tenerte delante para poder decirte lo cabrón que eres y pegarte un puñetazo directamente, pero no estás. ¡Si estuvieras no te habrías arrepentido, teme!

He pensado que nunca hemos tenido una conversación decente sobre algo concreto, ¡y eso que teníamos mucho en común! Los dos estábamos solos y podríamos habernos apoyado mutuamente y habríamos disfrutado como enanos si no hubiéramos gastado tanto tiempo peleándonos. ¡No pienses mal, mis mejores recuerdos siempre han sido sobre nuestras peleas!

A veces pienso en aquellos días en los que tú te aislabas en la orilla del lago y me mirabas con auténtico desprecio cuando pasaba por tu lado aunque yo hiciera lo mismo. Pienso que si en lugar de mirarte mal hubiera cedido aunque fuera un poco, hubiera intentado hablar contigo y hubiera renunciado a mi horrible orgullo, quizá ahora no estaríamos en esta situación. Quizá tener un amigo en aquellos momentos te hubiera enseñado que hay cosas más importantes que la venganza, que un par de huesos muertos y el dolor de su recuerdo. Tu clan está muerto y por mucho que intentes vengarle, ahí seguirá, bajo tierra. ¡En cambio tú estás vivo, nosotros estamos vivos! ¿No crees que deberíamos aprovecharlo mejor?

Lo que intento decir es que… lo siento, Sasuke. Si hubiera hecho más, si no fuera tan celoso, si no hubiéramos sido tan orgullosos, quizá…

—Palabras ininteligibles—

En resumen, eres un teme y te odio. ¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto? ¡Somos tus compañeros, tus amigos! ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que lo han pasado Sakura-chan y Kakashi-sensei? ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que fue para Sakura decidirse a matarte? Ella te quería y te sigue queriendo con todas sus fuerzas. ¿No podrías hacer un esfuerzo por comprenderlo? Para Kakashi-sensei tú siempre fuiste su alumno favorito. ¿Sabes lo mal que se siente? Cree que ha fracasado como maestro, no puede ni mencionarte. Sakura llora a menudo cuando se acuerda de ti. Es la que peor lo pasa. ¡Maldita sea, deja de ser tan egoísta y vuelve a casa!

—Palabras ilegibles—

¡Baka, consigue ya tu maldita venganza y déjanos en paz, no hace falta que vuelvas nunca! ¿Te crees que estaré persiguiéndote eternamente? Pues no pienso hacerlo más. Por mí puedes pudrirte en el infierno.

—Borrones y garabatos, tinta derramada, nuevo papel—

Lo siento, Sasuke. Lo volveré a intentar.

Acabo de darme cuenta otra vez de que esto no lo vas a leer nunca. No te enterarás de nada de lo que escriba aquí, así que voy a decirte algo que nunca te diré a la cara, algo que ni yo mismo sé qué significa, ttebayoo, pero es algo que siento, algo que me ocurre…

Simplemente, te echo de menos, teme. Olvídate de Sakura o Kakashi, esto va de mi parte, mía y sólo mía.

Te echo de menos, Sasuke-teme. No sabría decir qué echo de menos exactamente de ti, pero sé que lo hago porque todos los días, en cada entrenamiento, en cada pelea, en cada discusión, en cada conflicto me acuerdo de ti. Son recuerdos vagos; pienso en la manera en la que me llamabas baka, uzuratonkachi, dobe, y no puedo evitar echar de menos esos insultos. Cuando alguien me llama de ese modo, dejo de respirar por un momento esperando que seas tú, pero nunca lo eres y recuerdo cuánto te odiaba por llamarme así. Cuando me peleo con alguien busco esquivar esos movimientos tan típicos en ti, esa forma en la que esquivas mis puñetazos y me los devuelves, y al no verlos en el enemigo me siento decepcionado. ¡Creo que no he encontrado a nadie que pueda esquivarme y pegarme como tú lo has hecho hasta ahora, y también lo echo de menos! Echo de menos tus miradas de desprecio o de irritación; echo de menos ver a alguien cruzándose de brazos haciéndose el chulo delante de mí; echo de menos que me critiques y te burles, que le quites mérito a mis logros. Ahora todo el mundo me adora ¿sabes? Y no puedo evitar pensar cuánto echo de menos que me consideres un don nadie, aunque suene raro. ¡Olvídate de lo que te he dicho antes! Tú y yo nunca podríamos llevarnos bien y ahí está el encanto. Mi vida es tan aburrida sin ti, Sasuke…

Lo cierto es que estoy muy preocupado, ¿sabes? has cambiado. Cuando nos encontramos no me desprecias, simplemente me miras como si no existiera, como si fuera un obstáculo más en tu camino. La última vez que nos vimos, cuando intentaste matar a Sakura-chan, por alguna razón me sentí aliviado. Me gritaste, me miraste con desprecio y juraste que me matarías. ¡Igual que siempre, ttebayoo! Menos mal, tenía miedo de que el antiguo Sasuke hubiera desaparecido.

Ahora estás más frío, más consumido por el odio ¿comes bien? Estás un poco más delgado, teme Odiar tanto cansa, ¿verdad?

¿Te acuerdas de cuando peleamos contra Haku y Zabuza, Sasuke? Menuda paliza nos dio Haku a los dos, ¿verdad? ¿Y en el examen de chunnin, lo recuerdas? Peleamos con todo el mundo, pero no entre nosotros. Todavía quiero pelear contigo, pero no para matarte, no como enemigos. Quiero pelear contigo como amigos, los mejores que puede haber ¿entiendes? Después del examen de chunnin conocí a tu hermano por primera vez. Un gran cabrón, pensé. No lo era ¿verdad?

Oye, te prometo una cosa. Pase lo que pase, cuando sea Hokage, ¡levantaré un gran monumento en nombre de Itachi! Menudo personaje. No lo conocí bien, pero la gente debe saber lo que hizo por ellos.

Acabo de darme cuenta de una cosa. Dijiste que no te entendía ¿verdad? Porque nunca he tenido una familia. Es verdad, pero acabo de darme cuenta de que sí conocía a tu hermano, creo que incluso mejor que tú mismo. No tengo derecho a decirlo, lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que él tuvo que sentir lo mismo que siento yo cuando me dicen que debes morir, que debo matarte, que eres un traidor y que ya no tienes remedio. No me creo nada de eso, claro.

Sasuke… ¿estarías dispuesto a venir conmigo a un lugar seguro, lejos de Konoha? No puedo hacerte volver a casa si piensan matarte, así que te juro que te llevaré a un lugar genial, lejos de malos recuerdos, donde puedas criar a tus hijos y restaurar el clan. Lo haré, aunque tenga que renunciar a ser Hokage.

No puedo ser Hokage si no estás tú. Por alguna razón, siempre sueño con eso. Yo siendo Hokage y tú a mi lado; no puedo serlo si no estás tú. ¡Es sólo un título, pero tú eres Sasuke! Eres el Sasuke con el que siempre he estado, mi Sasuke.

Siempre he dicho que te traería de vuelta a casa, pero ¿y si me voy yo contigo, ttebayoo? ¿Te lo imaginas? ¡Sería genial! Los dos podemos viajar por todo el mundo, recolectando técnicas, comiendo de lo que nos dieran los árboles, ayudando a las personas del camino y entrenándonos para ser aún mejores. Los dos solos, los dos juntos. No hace falta que Sakura-chan o Kakashi-sensei vengan. Últimamente no pienso tanto en ellos como me gustaría; siguen siendo nuestro equipo, pero ellos tienen intención de hacerte daño si la cosa se pone fea, así que no puedo confiar en ellos como desearía.

No te preocupes; sé que la venganza te tiene atado y abstraído completamente, así que yo pensaré por los dos hasta que vuelvas a ser el mismo de siempre. Quizá no tome las decisiones que tú tomarías, eres un puto genio, no como yo pero seguro que estarán bien.

No sé qué más decirte

—Hueco en blanco—

La última vez que nos encontramos me preguntaste por qué, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué haces esto por mí?

¿Cómo puedo yo saberlo, Sasuke?

Te dije que soy tu amigo, y aunque sabes cómo de cabezón soy respecto a este tema, los demás me están haciendo dudar seriamente sobre este hecho. ¡No me malinterpretes! Es sólo que todo el mundo parece verlo tan fácil… Matar a tu mejor amigo para que no haga daño a otras personas. Todos creen que podrían hacerlo, y yo les creo.

¿Por qué yo no puedo hacerlo? Sería muy fácil, mucho más sencillo que buscarte tan a la desesperada. ¿Por qué no puedo?

Cuando veo a Kiba y a Shino discutir, cuando veo a Lee y a Neji idear un plan para atacar al enemigo, cuando veo a Shikamaru dándole consejos a Chouji, veo a grandes amigos, los mejores que puede haber. Pero no nos veo a nosotros.

Sasuke… ¿eres mi amigo?

Siento tener que dejar esto así. Ahora que me he puesto me gustaría escribir mucho más, pero la gente me llama, me necesita. Hay gente que me necesita, ¡por fin! y ahora soy yo el que no les necesita a ellos. Paradójico ¿no?

En realidad voy a salir a buscarte ahora mismo. Espero tener éxito, ojalá tuviera éxito.

Pronto nos veremos otra vez, pero no podré decirte nada de esto. La situación ya será lo suficientemente violenta como para añadirle más sentimientos extraños. ¡Sólo espero que el orgullo no me haga cagarla otra vez, ttebayoo!

Sasuke… voy a por ti.

—Palabras ilegibles—

—Hueco en blanco—

Sasuke, creo que te…

—Fin de carta—


	2. Carta de un vengador

¡Y después de meses, por fin escribo la continuación de este twoshot! No tenía ni pizca de inspiración, pero se ve que los exámenes atraen a mis musas cuando estoy estresada. Aunque he de reconocer que ver a Sasuke tan guapo y tan altivo en el capítulo 573 del manga, me ha inspirado también un poquito.

En fin, espero que os guste.

Ah, las palabras entre paréntesis son palabras tachadas. Intenté poner palabras tachadas en el anterior también, pero fanfiction no me deja, así que aparecerán entre paréntesis. Y, por si acaso alguien no sabe lo que es, la escritura automática es una clase de escritura que se hace sin pensar, por lo que al hacerla, muchas veces salen a la luz cosas que nuestro subconsciente piensa o desea.

Es posible que en los próximos días tengáis un par más de oneshots, pero no prometo nada. Y puede, puede… que haga una continuación de La primera vez de muchas.

Dicho esto…

Los personajes aquí descritos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Carta de un vengador**

(Querido Naru…) no, demasiado cariñoso.

(Odiado Naru…) no, demasiado directo.

(Estúpido Naru…) no, demasiado amistoso.

Naruto:

Soy consciente de que nunca leerás esta carta, así que no tengo ni idea de por qué la escribo. Posiblemente, (me sienta…) busque una manera de analizar la evolución de mi comportamiento, y el motivo por el que se tambalea y pierde determinación cuando tú estás delante (mi comportamiento, no yo). Por supuesto, éste no es un intento de autocompasión por mi parte, ni de comprensión por el tuyo, ni de cercanía, ni muestra sentimental ni nada parecido. Sólo intento analizar mi forma de pensar, y la única razón por la que me dirijo a ti es…

—Hueco en blanco—

La respuesta a toda esta pantomima es sencilla. No voy a volver a casa porque sí, estoy obsesionado con la venganza. Simplemente eso.

(¿Intento auto convencerme?)

De acuerdo, estoy intentando ser sincero, dobe, (no, dobe no. Ya no te llamo así, ya no te considero mi amigo para llamarte así) así que lo explicaré de manera sencilla, para que puedas entenderlo. Estoy furioso, colérico, lleno de odio hasta el tuétano de los huesos. Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy escribiendo esto en lugar de andar por ahí entrenándome, preparándome para hacer daño a todos aquellos que un día fueron mis compañeros. Sólo sé que lo estoy. No puedo perdonar a aquellos que han humillado a mi clan, que le han arruinado la vida a mi hermano y a mí, que ni siquiera tienen la decencia de admitir que fueron ellos, ¡ellos y no un genocida de trece años el que asesinó a su familia por un golpe de locura! Era su deber, el deber de Sandaime y de los consejeros, de los señores feudales, el deber de todos ellos cuidar y proteger a aquellos que están bajo sus órdenes, en la aldea. ¿Por qué no lo hicieron? Mi clan quería dar un golpe de estado, pero ¿por qué no insistieron los suficiente? Me cuesta creer que mi madre, tan comprensiva y piadosa, no se dejara convencer por Tercer Hokage, y mi padre… mi padre era firme, fuerte, y difícil de convencer, pero nos quería a mí y a mi hermano, y apreciaba a su clan, como la gran familia que éramos. Hubiera cedido… ¡Sólo un intento y hubiera cedido!

—Palabras ininteligibles—

¡Tú no entiendes nada, Naruto, nada! Crees que puedes conseguir todo si te lo propones, pero no puedes. ¡No puedes saber lo que he sufrido ni lo que siento ahora! Mis padres no eran malvados, sólo querían hacerse respetar, pero tú y tu jodida aldea no supisteis apreciarlos lo suficiente. ¡No fuisteis capaces de nada!

—Palabras ininteligibles—

¿Y mi hermano, Naruto? ¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¿Dónde están tus amados Hokages, eh? En la cima del monte de los Kages, con sus serenas expresiones, esperando que sus ninjas les rindan pleitesía y lamenten sus muertes. ¡Como si hubieran hecho algo bueno por la aldea! ¿E Itachi? Ni siquiera ha sido enterrado. Nadie le recuerda. Todos le odian. ¡Y él detuvo una guerra! Tus Hokages llevaron a sus ninjas a tres guerras enormes, con miles de muertos. Mi hermano detuvo una, la peor de todas. ¡Y lo hizo él solo! ¿Dónde está su cara? No tiene ni siquiera una tumba decente. Se lo comen los gusanos bajo tierra, sus ojos es lo único que ha quedado vivo… lo único que salvé.

Yo lo maté, ¿es que no lo entiendes?

—Palabras ininteligibles—

Estoy dispuesto a matar a Sakura, a Kakashi, a todos, a quién sea, me da igual. ¡Estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, incluso a dejarme manipular por Madara como si fuera una marioneta! No soy estúpido, sé que me están manipulando, pero eso es lo que somos, ¿no, Naruto? Instrumentos de guerra, y yo pienso ser el peor de todos. El Arma Definitiva.

No me culpes a mí. ¡Es culpa de tu querida aldea, es culpa de todos aquellos que te rodean, es culpa tuya!

—Hueco en blanco—

Tú naciste. Tu nacimiento hizo que el Kiuby rompiera el sello. La gente culpó al clan Uchiha por ello. En realidad, fue culpa tuya. Nunca deberías haber nacido. ¡En realidad, tú eres el objetivo de mi venganza, tú lo provocaste todo! ¡Te odio!

—Palabras ininteligibles—

—Garabatos—

—Borrones—

—Papel roto—

—Gotas de agua—

En realidad, no quiero matarte. No quiero matar a nadie. No he matado a nadie en estos años que he estado lejos de la aldea. ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora? Destruir una aldea entera, con sus mujeres embarazadas y sus bebés, sus padres, los hermanos pequeños de sus hermanos mayores, los mejores amigos… Cuando me paro a pensarlo, veo que es una locura. Pero ¿qué puedo hacer? No veo nada. No veo la forma de salir de aquí, Naruto, estoy… (ciego).

Tú siempre lo has visto muy fácil, ¿verdad? Siempre has estado viviendo en la luz, de allí no te mueves. Alguna vez has tenido ganas de vengarte por algo, pero eres tan buena persona, que al final siempre das una segunda oportunidad. Yo no soy una buena persona como tú, Naruto, y en cierta manera, me alegro de no serlo. ¿De verdad crees que merezco una segunda oportunidad? Porque no estoy seguro de si la quiero o no. ¿Qué me espera en Konoha salvo desprecio? Eso es algo que no me importa sufrir, (eres una nenaza, yo habría soportado tu soledad y el desprecio de los aldeanos con gusto en lugar de sufrir la pérdida de mi familia), pero ver como aquellos que me han hecho tanto daño me utilizan a su gusto… antes dejaría que me sodomizara una maldita serpiente. ¡Ja! Por algún motivo, sé que tú tampoco querrías eso para mí.

Creo que no me gustaría ver la cara de Kakashi, acordándose de mi patético estado oscuro. _Qué bajo has caído_, me dijo una vez. No sé si tenía razón, o si estaba más alto que nunca, muy superior a él. Quiero pensar que me tenía miedo al verme tan corrompido, tan ansioso de venganza. Prefiero pensar en eso, porque pensar en la decepción es algo… inquietante para mí.

¿Sabías que yo siempre fui la sombra de Itachi? Mi padre se sintió decepcionado muchas veces por mí. ¿Te resulta difícil de creer? Por supuesto, al fin y al cabo, tú estabas muy por debajo de mí.

(No sé por qué te estoy hablando de esto)

—Borrón—

¿Por qué estás tan empeñado en hacerme volver a casa, Naruto? ¿Es que no sabes cómo me tratarán si vuelvo? Durante mucho tiempo me he preguntado algo. Si de verdad me consideras tu amigo, ¿por qué nunca me has pedido venirte conmigo? Supongo que es porque no quieres, y lo entiendo. Al fin y al cabo, estás deseando ser Hokage…

(¡Pero si no te importo lo suficiente como para olvidarte de ese estúpido título, deja de perseguirme!)

Aunque me hubieras pedido venir conmigo, te habría rechazado, igual que hice con Sakura. ¿No te lo dijo? Supongo que te hizo prometer que me traerías de vuelta a casa o cualquier tontería de esas. ¿Por eso me buscas tan a la desesperada? Es una buena manera de ligar con una chica, pero en ese caso, sólo por fastidiarte, no pienso volver nunca.

—Palabras ininteligibles—

Seguro que Sakura y tú ahora estáis más unidos que nunca. ¿No te parece estúpido y curioso? Ahora que yo estoy fuera y soy un criminal, Sakura está más cerca de ti que nunca. ¿A qué crees que se debe? Si de verdad crees que te ama, es que eres estúpido, pero si lo que quieres es engañarte a ti mismo, ¡adelante, haz lo que tengas que hacer! Pero ahora que has conseguido el apoyo de toda tu aldea, deberías aspirar más alto.

Sakura siempre me ha sido indiferente, ¿lo sabías? Durante algunos segundos de mi vida, fue algo parecido a una amiga, pero ahora no es nada, como la mayoría.

(Como todos… o casi todos)

No pienso revivir mi clan de _esa_ manera. ¿Y cargar con una mujer el resto de mi vida? Son tan débiles y tan superfluas… mi madre era preciosa, lista y fuerte, pero ¿dónde encontrar una mujer así? No me fastidies. Prefiero no tener hijos y estar con un…

—Borrón—

(Con ALGUIEN que se equipare a mí en poder, por supuesto)

Esta carta no me lleva a ninguna parte, así que prepárate, porque voy a dejar de escribir, (dobe). De todas formas tú nunca la leerás. Ahora mismo debes de estar viniendo hacia aquí acompañado de tus estúpidos amigos en busca de mi cabeza.

¿Cuándo entenderás que no pienso volver? No tienes la influencia necesaria, no sabes cómo convencerme, no tienes ni idea de cómo sacarme de aquí aunque te diga lo que necesito a gritos. ¿O es que no te merece la pena?

¿Por qué no me escuchas? ¡No estás haciendo lo suficiente, Naruto! Das pasos completamente en falso, estás más ciego que yo. ¿Es que no me ves? He caído tan bajo que estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para salir a flote. ¿De verdad crees que deseo matarte, que deseo cumplir esta venganza? Pero tengo que hacerlo porque tú no me das motivos suficientes para detenerme.

Soy un vengador. ¿Qué podría hacer sin venganza? Luchar para intentar mantener mi orgullo y el de mi clan es lo único que sé hacer. Mi clan, que es un montón de huesos llenos de gusanos putrefactos. ¡Tú no me estás ayudando en nada!

—Papel roto—

—Nuevo papel—

—Modo de escritura automática—

¡Sácame de aquí!

¡Me estoy asfixiando!

¡No quiero morir!

¡Estúpido Naruto, muérete!

Maldito Itachi… hermanito…

No necesito a nadie.

Estoy perdido… y solo…

Me quiero morir…

La oscuridad me traga…

Que alguien me saque de aquí.

—Borrón—

—Garabato—

—Palabras descabelladas, sin sentido… angustiosas—

¿Por qué no me hablaste aquella vez, Naruto? En el puente, en la orilla, cuando te miré con desprecio. No era desprecio… era miedo. Como el de un animal herido. (A veces me siento así. Es como si me falta algo, como si me hubieran arrancado algo y no pudiera pensar bien sin ese algo)

Tengo una roca muy pesada sobre mis hombros y cada vez me cuesta más llevarla.

Sé que soy egoísta y egocéntrico, que no me preocupo por mis amigos, que hago daño a aquellos que se me acercan con buenas intenciones pero, ¿tan malo he sido?

—Hueco en blanco—

—Gota de agua—

¿Ves las gilipolleces que me haces decir? Tú me vuelves débil, haces que me tiemblen las piernas con sólo pensar en volver a verte. Otra vez tendré que mantenerme firme ante tu determinación cuando en realidad, no quiero hacerlo. Cuando estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por dejarme llevar lejos de aquí si tú me lo pidieras.

(Me das miedo, Naruto.) Pero todo esto, todo lo que he escrito en esta carta, es algo que nunca admitiré delante de ti.

Nunca me iré contigo… no lo haré… (a no ser que…)

—Letras temblorosas—

Nunca estaremos juntos.

—Fin de la carta—


End file.
